Agricultural implements for opening furrows in the ground and depositing seed therein are well known. One exemplary implement includes a frame mounted on wheels that is pulled behind a vehicle, such as a tractor. A plurality of ground-engaging openers are positioned along the frame for opening furrows as the implement moves along the ground. Particulate material, such as seed and/or fertilizer, are delivered from tanks or bins to the openers for placement in the furrows.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.